


Schleeup

by Rosey_Kebab, space_music



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: 3 year old sox, Angst, Bants, Crack, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Death, Moana - Freeform, Multi, No Fluff, Smut, smelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Kebab/pseuds/Rosey_Kebab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_music/pseuds/space_music
Summary: Lane commits murder and Keith ya boi steps in to helpWhat a lad.





	Schleeup

**Author's Note:**

> We're really sorry.

Schleeup  
Chapter One

Lancthh, the blue paledan, took off his sox and he smellt them.  
Hee found that they smellud really bad, so he wolked to Sheerow and made him smell the sox.  
Lanctht, assumping that sherow would smell the sox, he put them to his nuse  
“Lance u smell well bad m8” Said Shiow, Then liccing the sox with a SCHLEEUP.

Length found out this was rlly h0t. So he took his sox (that heed been wearing for three years) and put them on top of Alleera’s mouses. When he lift the sox back up, the mouses were dead.

Laneet was a murderer. What had hee dun?

Running to KEF, he screemd “OI. HELP ME HID THESE MOUSES CORPSESS”  
Kef ate mouses.

Arrula, noticing that her micese were went, she looked for them.   
Trales of blud were going to Keenfs ruum. She gAYSps  
“He ateth my moutheths!” She upsettedly grunted  
Storming into the ruum, aAluraa found Keith AND lancE Chilling with mice in their mouves.

She joined them.  
The mices had annoid her anyway.  
SHeeruw, previously having smellt the sox of Lance, knew what was gonn on.  
“I see what’s happening here; You’re face-to-face with greatness and it’s strange. You don’t even know how you feel – IT’S ADORABLE. It’s nice to see that Paladins never change. Open your eyes let me in----“

HE was interruepted by a crash in the room   
CRASH BANG WOLLLOP

Mowwie the demigod twice removed was in their presents.  
“IT’S ME MOWI, BREATHE IT IN”

They all breathed.  
Maui got sucked into Launces nose.


End file.
